


Masks

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripper had emerged but only momentarily. The dark core was still there but masked by the amiable and bland librarian: raw brutality below a facade of conformity, the exact opposite of Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Patience might be its own reward but Ethan's was to see Rupert – finally! – walking down the street, absentmindedly toying with the card, the one that Ethan had written. “See you soon … “ a challenge but also a promise. Well, it could be a promise if ever Ripper were willing to take it that way. 

Rupert stopped to squat down before a jack-o-lantern and rubbed his thumb over the red paint that dripped down from the carved fangs. He didn't actually believe that was blood, did he? But no, he rose again and continued on his way, past the porch lights that had been turned off hours ago, past the decorations for a holiday that was already over, past the yards where monsters had roamed only hours before.

For a holiday that celebrated darkness, Halloween's facade of evil was a lot like a costume. Children might mimic monsters but the little hellions did little more than collect treats, unless they had help of course. It really was too bad that his spell had been broken so quickly. There didn't seem to be any real damage at all. Chaos wasn't about creating damage for its own sake of course, but it would have been nice to think that his work had left some lasting mark. Chaos, by it's very nature, stirred things up, caused change.

It hadn't changed Rupert, that was sure. Ripper had emerged but only momentarily. The dark core was still there but masked by the amiable and bland librarian: raw brutality below a facade of conformity, the exact opposite of Halloween. Rupert might have fooled the kiddies into thinking he was safe but Ethan knew better.

Ripper would show his true colors sooner or later. Ethan just needed to be patient, and how could he not be in a town that offered so many opportunities for amusement. With a quick look down the street to make sure Rupert was gone, Ethan prepared a spell. It took almost no time, just a bit of chalk, incense, fire, and a few words of power. Ethan breathed, from his hiding place across the street, toward the jack-o-lantern, the one that had drawn Rupert's attention. Shadows started to flicker behind its false visage. Something dark crawled out through carved fangs.


End file.
